Amnesia
by Jessie - Princess Prairie
Summary: - Jessie, I...  - HOW YOU COULD? – Jessie shouted. – I TRUSTED YOU! I TRUSTED EACH YOUR WORD! AND ALL IT WAS LIE, EVEN MY NAME!  - Jessie, wait minute! – the Buzz has beggarly exclaimed. – I will explain all to you...  - You have betrayed me! I HATE YOU!
1. Пророчество

Они дрались уже чёрт знает сколько. Уставшая, выбиваясь из последних сил, Она сделала атакующий выпад. Он отразил удар и сделал круговую подножку. Она упала на бетон, сильно ударившись головой. Нейтрализована.  
>Он открыл коммуникатор.<br>- Командир Небула... - задыхаясь после длительного боя, рапортовал он, - противница... нейтрализована..  
>- Молодец, Базз! – радостно похвалил старик. – Держи её при себе и никуда не уходи. Сейчас твоя команда заберёт вас.<br>- Есть, сер! – коммуникатор был выключен.  
>Базз наклонился и поднял на руки несознательную противницу. Из её головы текла кровь. Базз поджал губы и горько вздохнул.<br>Галактический Альянс вынес приговор, относительно этой девушки. То, что с ней собирались сделать было жестоко, но всем это казалось единственным выходом из ситуации. Базз не хотел, чтобы всё так кончилось, но иного выхода он и сам не видел.  
>Из-за поворота вылетел комический корабль с надписью «42». Без лишних слов Бустер и Эксар поместили девушку в специальную капсулу и направились к Звёздному центру. По дороге Базз вспоминал, как они дошли до этого.<p>

**Пятнадцать лет назад.**  
>Юный кадет Базз Лайтер и командир Небула сидели и думали о пророчестве, услышанном от Кассандры Эдель Штайн. Она пророчествовала всем кадет, вступающим в Галактический Альянс, и все всегда сбывались. Двадцатидвухлетний Базз тщётно пытался переварить услышанное. А услышал он вот что:<p>

_«Юный кадет станет Великим Космическим Героем.__  
>Его имя будет знать каждый житель галактики, каждое детя.<em>_  
>Его благодеяниям потеряют счёт.<em>_  
>Его имя навсегда оставит след на страницах истории.<br>Превыше всего остального Он будет ставить свою работу защитника.  
>Но будет в Его жизни любовь большая.<br>Любовь эта будет и даром желанным, и проклятьем великим.  
>Девушка будет порождением зла и хаоса.<br>Многие годы о ней не будет миру известно.  
>Девушка эта будет плодом чрева того, кому множество раз Герой вызов бросал.<br>Она будет прекрасна, как сама Галактика, и опасна, как Чёрная Дыра.  
>Изменить Её Герой захочет, но Она будет сопротивляться.<br>На помощь придут им друзья неизвестные.  
>Её любить научат, и счастье мирное покажут.<br>Герой направит её на путь истины, но тяжела Её судьба будет.  
>Ибо всё без исключения будут пытаться ей мешать.<br>И это будет проверкой их любви.  
>Но друзья на помощь придут.<br>Все вместе Они пройдут испытания судьбы и...»_

Конца пророчества никто так и не узнал. В этот самый момент сердце старой гадалки остановилось. Базз предпочёл думать, что старуха под старость сошла с ума. Да и в гадания он не верил.

**Пять лет назад.**  
>Во время очередного доклада Галактическому Альянсу, группа рейнджеров, пострадавших во время облавы на планету «Z», рассказала, что у их заклятого врага, у Императора Зурга, имеется пятнадцатилетняя дочь. Говорили, что она была очень красивой и дралась, как кадет. Базз невольно вспомнил пророчество. У рейнджера неприятно засосало под ложечкой. Он решил во-что-бы-то-ни-ста ло остановить девочку.<br>Не теряя ни минуты, Базз направился на планету «Z». Он увидел корабли Зурга. У одного из них стояла рыжая девочка в чёрной маске. Базз долго не раздумывал и ринулся в атаку. Во время их поединка, с неё слетела маска, и Базз понял, что означали строки:

_«Любовь эта будет и даром желанным, и проклятьем великим.  
>Она будет прекрасна, как сама Галактика, и опасна, как Чёрная Дыра.»<em>

Увидев, что Лайтер пытался расправится с его дочерью, разъяренный Зург бросился на защиту девочки. Император едва не убил Базза. Уорб Даркметтр вовремя подоспел на помощь.  
>С того дня Базз Лайтер потерял сон. Он бросал все силы, чтобы поймать Зурга и через него найти девочку. Её ещё можно перевоспитать! Но Зург стал умнее и обучил свою дочь карате.<p>

**Лаборатория Звездного центра. Наши дни.**  
>Базз смотрел, как высокую рыжую девушку помещали в новейшую разработку МЗМэнов. Она сканировала и стирала память. По решению Галактического Альянса, дочери Зурга – чьё имя осталось неизвестным – сотрут все воспоминания о её жизни. Базз считал, что это слишком жестоко.<br>Словно прочитав его мысли, командир Небула тихо сказал:  
>- У нас просто не было другого выхода. Без неё тебе не жить.<br>Базз вздохнул и отвернулся. Это было чистой правдой. После двух лет непрерывных драк и стычек, Базз уже жизни не представлял без этой очаровательной рыжей бестии.  
>МЗМэн постучал по его ноге.<br>- Капитан Лайтер, – протянул он писклявым голоском, - работа закончена, память стёрта.  
>Чуть позже девушку положили на кровать в её новой комнате, в которой она будет жить до окончания этого проекта.<br>Хоть проведённая процедура была совершенно секретной, весь Звёздный Центр только об этом и говорил. Всё с волнением ждали, кода же она проснётся.


	2. Второй день рождения

Её веки затрепыхались и она открыла глаза. Она села и огляделась. Всё вокруг было белым. Она улыбнулась этому светлому цвету. Предметы мебели были сделаны из неизвестного ей материала встроены в стены и в пол. Она осмотрела себя – вся одежда так же была белая и свободная.  
>Она легко поднялась на ноги и пропорхала к закрытой двери. Простояв около неё некоторое время, Она постучала. В ту же секунду дверь отъехала в стену и в проёме показались маленькие зелёные существа с тремя глазами.<br>- Здравствуйте. – хором проговорили существа. – Вам лучше лечь. Мы вас осмотрим.  
>Она безмятежно улыбнулась и легла обратно на кровать. Пока маленькие зелёные создания проводили осмотр, в дверном проёме показался высоки представительный мужчина. У него были храбрые голубые глаза, мужественный подбородок и пепельные волосы. Кем бы он ни был, но его взгляд определённо внушил Ей доверие.<br>Базз улыбнулся сидящей на кровати девушке.  
>- Привет.<br>- Привет. – радостно ответила она.  
>- Как ты себя чувствуешь? Не тошнит? Голова не кружится?<br>- Всё прекрасно. – ответила рыжая, счастливо улыбаясь. – А у тебя как дела?  
>- Всё отлично. Ты не против, если я задам тебе несколько вопросов?<br>- Вау! – воскликнула она с энтузиазмом. – Это игра такая? Ты спрашиваешь, а я должна отвечать? Здорово! Обожаю игры!  
>Базз мысленно задался вопросом, была ли её радость как-то связанна с потерей памяти, или же это природная черта характера? Как бы то ни было, Баззу дали задание создать ей новые воспоминания. Глубоко вздохнув, он начал зачитывать вопросы:<br>- Как тебя зовут?  
>- Я... - рыжая на мгновение замерла, - я не знаю...<br>- Тогда запоминай: твоё имя – Джесси.  
>- Джесси. – она повторила своё имя, но ни каких эмоций не почувствовала.<br>Команда База решила дать девочке распространённое имя, чтобы не вызвать у неё лишних подозрений.  
>- Сколько тебе лет?<br>Джесси старательно напрягла память, но...  
>- Не знаю.<br>- Тебе двадцать. – предположительно, это было именно так. Базз мысленно поставил себе пунктик спросить МЗМэнов о точной дате.  
>- Ты помнишь, кто твоя семья?<br>- Нет.  
>- Все твои родные погибли, когда ты была совсем ребёнком. О них нам ничего не известно.<br>- Погибли... Мне не нравится это слово! – внезапно крикнула она. - Что оно означает?  
>Базз глубоко вздохнул. Денёк обещал быть долгим...<p> 


	3. Экскурсия

- ...вот так и образовался Галактический Альянс. – закончил Базз.  
>Он рассказал Джесси эту долгую и нудную историю, а она всё это время слушал с широко открытыми глазами. Они и звёздная команда сидели в комнате Джесси, за столом и создавали ей новые воспоминания.<br>- А дальше? Что было дальше? – спрашивала Джесси.  
>- А дальше было всё, что ты видишь! – ответил Эксар.<br>- Ладно. – Базз поднялся со стула. – Разговоры разговорами, а экскурсию за нас никто не проведёт!  
>- Я готова! – Джесси вскочила с места и захлопала в ладоши. – Я хочу знать ВСЁ!<br>Бустар захихикал:  
>- Идём, первоклашка!<p>

Следующие три часа Базз показывал Джесси ту часть станции, в которой ей было позволено ходить, Бустар рассказывал о правилах, Мира объясняла, как действуют те или иные приборы, а Эксар давал советы о развлечениях на досуге. От всего этого объёма информации у Джесси закружилась голова. Компания решила сделать перерыв на кофе.  
>- Отличный напиток! – порекомендовал Базз свой любимый экспрессо.<br>Команда активно закивала, получив свой заказ из пяти стаканов кофе. Джесси беспечно посмотрела на содержимое своего стакана, отхлебнула и.. замерла. Базз и Мира с беспокойством посмотрели на девушку. Джесси надула щёки и сощурила глаза, став поразительно похожей на забавного хомячка. Затем она сердито сморщилась. Бустар начал нервно заламывать руки. Наконец не выдержав, Джесси наклонилась к своему стакану и выплюнув туда кофе, начала отчаянно отплёвываться.  
>- Ох, братцы, – воскликнула она, - как же вы можете пить эту гадость?<br>- Странно, - пробормотал официант, - обычно всем нравится.  
>- Ладно. – Базз подвинул к ней тарелку оппетитно выглядевших фруктов. – Попробуй Сэльду. Ты их очень любишь.<br>Джесси грустно вздохнула и откусила кусочек ягоды. В следующую минуту произошло то, чего никто не ожидал.  
>Внезапно позеленев, Джесси прижала руки ко рту и выскочив из-за столика, полетела в туалет.<br>- Я проверю её. – нашлась Мира и побежала за девушкой.  
>В туалете ей не стоило трудов найти нужную кабинку, так как из неё были слышны звуки прочищаемого желудка.<br>- Джесс, ты в порядке?

- Садисты! – стонала Джесси, лёжа у себя в комнате на кровати. – Значит, если я потеряла память, меня можно всякой дрянью травить?  
>- Мы вовсе не хотели тебя травить! – горячо воскликнул Бустар. – Мы не знали, что у тебя аллергия на Сэльды!<br>Джесси прокрутила в памяти своё первое утро на базе Альянса.  
>- Вы говорили, что хорошо знаете меня.<br>- Да, это так. – закивал Базз.  
>Джесси повернулась к нему:<br>- Тогда почему вы мне лгали? Если мы были близки, то почему вы сказали, что я люблю эти ягоды, хотя у меня на них аллергия?  
>Базз не нашелся, что ответить. Он просто не предусмотрел такую ситуацию. <em>«Надо срочно что-то придумать»<em> - Мелькнула мысль у него в голове.  
>- Уходите. – тихо сказала Джесси. – Я не хочу вас видеть.<br>- Джесс, мы не хотели...  
>- Вы мне лгали!<br>Грустно вздохнув, команда, с Баззом во главе, вышла из комнаты и закрыла за собой дверь.  
>- Ох, и ждут же нас неприятности... - протянул Эксар.<p>

Спустя два месяца, Джесси знала наизусть все правила, носила униформу и свободно общалась с рейнджерами. Однако, несмотря на все свои привилегии, она чувствовала, что что-то не так. И дело было даже не в том, что она помирилась с Лайтером и командой. Она то и дело ловила на себе косые взгляды. Некоторые рейнджеры шарахались от неё, как от угрозы, некоторые смотрели с отвращением и яростью.  
>В одно такое утро, Джесси решила всё же спросить у Базза, в чём дело. Она подошла к нужной двери и приготовилась постучать, когда замерла, вдруг услышав своё имя.<br>- Мы уверенны, что она ничего не подозревает.  
>Голос принадлежал Баззу. Стоп! <em>«Чего это я не подозреваю?»<em>  
>- Отлично! – ответил ему незнакомый Джесси голос. – Значит мы можем перейти о второму этапу нашего плана!<br>- Что за второй этап? – поинтересовался, судя по всему, Эксар.  
>- Мы заставим её вспомнить, где расположены секретные лаборатории Зурга.<br>_«Зурга? Откуда я могу знать о его лабораториях? Он же мой враг! Может, я была разведчиком звёздной команды и просто забыла?»_  
>- Но командор! – задыхался Базз. – Мы ведь специально стёрли ей память, чтобы она ничего не помнила!<br>Джесси осела на пол. Она не могла в это поверить! Базз, которому он доверяла, он... он предал её.  
>- Командор Небула, вспомните то пророчество, которое мне сделали ещё кадетом.<br>- Что за пророчество? – спросил Бустар.  
>- Когда я был ещё кадетом, мне сделали пророчество. Там говорилось о моей невесте. И отрывок звучал так: <em>Девушка будет порождением зла и хаоса.<br>Многие годы о ней не будет миру известно.  
>Девушка эта будет плодом чрева того, кому множество раз Герой вызов бросал.<br>Она будет прекрасна, как сама Галактика, и опасна, как Чёрная Дыра.  
>Изменить Её Герой захочет, но Она будет сопротивляться.<br>На помощь придут им друзья неизвестные.  
>Её любить научат, и счастье мирное покажут.<br>Герой направит её на путь истины, но тяжела Её судьба будет.  
>Ибо всё без исключения будут пытаться ей мешать.<br>И это будет проверкой их любви.  
>Но друзья на помощь придут.<em>

- Хочешь сказать, что в пророчестве речь идёт о... - короткая пауза, - ...о Джесси?  
>- Именно так. – подтвердил Базз. – Тем более, что она действительно дочь моего заклятого врага, который известен вам, как...<br>_«Император Зург»_ Джесси схватилась за голову и тихо застонала. Этого не могло быть, просто не могло!  
>- Так вот зачем ты стёр ей память! Ты решил её изменить!<br>- Именно. А потом мы с вами пошли создавать ей новые воспоминания. Помните, что родители мертвы, что её имя Джесси. Это был единственный способ сделать её нормальной и...  
>- ...удобной?<br>Рейнджеры подскочили от неожиданности. В дверях стояла Джесси с самым добродушным лицом, которое сейчас напоминала саблизубого тигра.  
>Первым опомнился Базз:<br>- Джесси, я...  
>- КАК ТЫ МОГ? – громынула Джесси. – Я ДОВЕРЯЛА ТЕБЕ! Я ВЕРИЛА КАЖДОМУ ТВОЕМУ СЛОВУ! А ВСЁ ЭТО БЫЛО ЛОЖЬЮ, ДАЖЕ МОЁ ИМЯ!<br>- Джесси, подожди минутку! – умоляюще воскликнул Базз. – Я тебе всё объясню.  
>- Я не собираюсь слушать твои жалкие оправдания! Ты предал меня! Я ТЕБЯ НЕНАВИЖУ!<br>С этими словами Джесси вылетела из кабинета. Она пронеслась по коридорам, словно рыжий ураган. Подбежав к одной из дверей, она заорала на охранника:  
>- МНЕ СРОЧНО НАДО НАРУЖУ! Дело первой важности!<br>Испуганный охранник открыл дверь и Джесси умчалась, на ходу сбрасывая с себя форму рейнджера-кадета.


	4. Встреча

Вудро Прайд был странным парнем. Нет, у него были две ноги, две руки, голова, нос, уши, глаза. Просто он не был похож на остальных членов своей команды. И тут дело не в том, что она был единственным сыном Натана и Иванджилины Прайд. Просто он был особенным. Если его друзья были тусовщиками и игроками в карточные, настольные и видео игры, то Вудро не любил пьянок и попоек, заканчивающихся дракой и зверской руганью, не любил сидеть и обсуждать официанток, работавших в местном кафе. Он предпочитала пострелять из Кольта в мишени или пойти в сарай, и, забрав оттуда своего скакуна, помчаться на нём по степи.  
>Люди его не боялись. Наоборот, доверяли. Если у кого-нибудь случалась беда, то Вудро всегда приходил на помощь. Так он, с небывалой скоростью, дослужился до звания Шерифа города. Если каким-нибудь преступникам «посчастливилось» встретить резвого Шерифа, они зачастую, даже не делали попыток убежать и терпеливо ждали, пока парень наденет на них наручники и отвезёт в полицейский участок. В народе Шерифа просто обожали и за глаза называли Вуди Прайд или Шериф Вуди.<br>Иногда его враги смеялись над ним, особенно часто это делали супруги Барт и Бетти.  
>Как и полагается герою города, Вуди был не одинок. Его сердце принадлежало очаровательной белокурой пастушке Бо Пип. Не смотря на свою хрупкость и физическую слабость, Бо всегда была рядом с возлюбленным и поддерживала его, как никто другой. В отличие от Вуди, - который всегда любил желтый и коричневый, - Бо обожала белый, розовый и голубой. Почти весь её гардероб состоял из платьев этих цветов. Однако тихая и размеренная жизнь ни как не клеилась. Под руководствам злого доктора Эскалопа, одноглазый Барт и одноглазая Бетти регулярно нападали на город, не давая Шерифу и его избраннице привести свою личную жизнь в порядок.<br>Вот и сейчас, после очередной неудачной попытки Вуди отловить этих паршивцев, Бо Пип убежала на свою любимую полянку. На ее удивление, там кто-то был. Подойдя поближе, она увидела, что это девушка с огненно-рыжими волосами, где-то на пару лет её младше. И она плакала. Нет, она не рыдала в голос. Просто по лицу текли слезы, а плечи трусились от тихих всхлипов.  
>Постояв немного в нерешительности, Бо подошла поближе.<br>- Привет.  
>Девушка подняла голову и посмотрела на нее и Бо удивилась той боли, которая плескалась в её глазах.<br>- Тебя кто-то обидел?  
>Девушка отрицательно помахала головой.<br>- Тогда почему ты плачешь?  
>Она неопределенно пожала плечами.<br>- У тебя что-то болит?  
>- Нет, - впервые сказала девушка.<br>Бо присела возле неё.  
>- Как тебя зовут?<br>Немного помолчав, девушка грустно посмотрела на Бо и честно ответила:  
>- Я не помню.<br>- Как, не помнишь? – всплеснула руками Бо. – У тебя амнезия?  
>- Вроде того.<br>- У тебя есть семья? – допытывалась Бо. – Родственники, друзья?  
>- Уже нет. Были, как я думала, друзья, но они меня предали. Теперь, вот, сижу и думаю: Куда пойти, куда податься? Кого найти? Кому отдаться?<br>Минуту Бо размышляла над чем-то, а за тем взяла девушку за руку:  
>- Идём ко мне домой. Расскажешь всё, что знаешь. Мой парень обязательно что-нибудь придумает! Он Шериф местного города. Ну, знаешь, представитель закона.<br>- Шериф, говоришь? – рыжая, без имени, скептически изогнула бровь. С некоторых пор она не очень-то доверяла представителям закона.  
>- Поверь, он просто золото человек! – Бо встала с травы и посмотрела на новую знакомую: - Ты идёшь?<br>Она со вздохом встала с травы:  
>- Разве у меня есть выбор?<br>Взявшись за руки, девушки пошли в сторону ранчо.


End file.
